Prussia (Frederick)
Prussia led by Frederick is a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from bernie14. This mod requires Brave New World, and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview Prussia The Kingdom of Prussia begins with the conquest of the Old Prussians by the Teutonic Knights, a devout military order devoted to the spread of Catholicism and the suppression of paganism, who would found the Monastic State of the Teutonic Order. A conflict between the Teutons and the Kingdom of Poland would see Prussia divided in 1466 into Royal Prussia, to become a province of Poland, and the Duchy of Prussia, to become a fief to the Crown of Poland. Prussia would remain divided until 1618, when it would unionise with the Magraviate of Bradenburg, an important Principality within the Holy Roman Empire, which would thus conceive the Kingdom of Prussia. The Kingdom would grow into a great power during the 18th and 19th centuries, especially so under the reign of King Frederick the Great, and would establish for itself a reputation for its exceptional military. Following the defeat of Napoleon Bonaparte's French Empire, Prussia would be allocated by the Congress of Vienna a large section of North-Western Germany, and subsequently would grow into the North German Confederation. This Confederation would become the German Empire in 1871 and the Prussian identity would be supplanted by that of a German one. The Kingdom would formally come to an end in the early 20th century. Frederick Frederick II was King of Prussia from 1740 until 1786, the longest reign of any Hohenzollern King. His most significant accomplishments during his reign included his military victories, his reorganization of Prussian armies, his patronage of the Arts and the Enlightenment in Prussia, and his final success against great odds in the Seven Years' War. Frederick was the last titled King in Prussia and declared himself King of Prussia after achieving full sovereignty for all historical Prussian lands. Prussia had greatly increased its territories and became a leading military power in Europe under his rule. He became known as Frederick the Great and was affectionately nicknamed Der Alte Fritz ("Old Fritz") by the Prussian people. Dawn of Man "Honour to you, O' brilliant and tactful Frederick the Great. You are the King of Prussia, a state conceived in piety and bloodshed, but elevated to the heights of power by her exceptional skill on the battlefield. Celebrated for your military genius and your adherence to the principles of the enlightenment, your victories against Austria and Poland would carve for Prussia a place amongst the great powers of Europe. Most enlightened King, Prussia's military glory once more awaits. Can you march her soldiers into battle and return triumphant against all manner of foe? Can you make Prussia a bastion of liberty and good government? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Hail and honour to you, friend. I am Frederick, commander of these forces and King of Prussia. Speak freely. Defeat: "You are skilled in war, that much is clear. But what spirit compels you to tear asunder my kingdom and its arts? Unique Attributes Strategy Prussia can accumulate highly-experienced Units and plenty of Great Generals via their UA to achieve a Domination Victory. Build up infrastructure (including XP buildings) and Population until the Industrial Era, when you'll unlock both UUs, Artillery and the Military Academy. With all six General Slots filled, you can get an extra 30XP and 18 points towards a Great General. If you're so inclined, you can micromanage the Generals to only be assigned on the turn when the Unit finishes being built - this still gives them the extra XP while leaving six Citizens free to do whatever else (though you lose the Great General points). Units starting with 75XP will start with Level 4 Promotions (which includes a free Golden Age points from kills) and need just 25XP more to reach Level 5. This can be achieved with Brandenburg Gate and Autocracy's Total War. The UUs are pretty simple - the Landwehr can retreat from Ranged/City attacks if it starts next to its victim, and the Death's Head Hussar makes Cavalry the great supporting Unit it deserves to be. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Reform.Rise to Power: Sovereignty * May only be enacted once per game. |costs = 730 Culture. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = Passes the 'Privilaged Peerage' Reform for free.Rise to Power: Sovereignty * 4 Units become maintenance free. * Receive a small boost in Production toward Landwehrs whenever a new Citizen is born (even when a Landwehr isn't in the production queue).}} Culture. * 1 Magistrate/ Dignitary. |rewards = Upgrades all current Great Generals into either a Mounted or a Gun Unit, each beginning with +30XP.}} Sovereignty Claims & Colonies Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now listening to your military marches and wearing your pickelhaubes. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Art (Civ Icon, Leader Icon, Unique Component Icons, Leaderscene, Map). * bernie14: Graphics (UUs).french and german cavalry * Creative Assembly: Music (Peace).Napoleon: Total War OST Track 36: The End (Credits Music) * Andrea Waldetoft: Music (War).March of the Eagles Soundtrack - Battle 5 Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Central Cultures Category:Germany Category:Military Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Golden Age Civilizations Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III